Finn turns 18
by eros'fics
Summary: Finn the human is now a man. The Princesses fall over themselves to compete for their hero's heart... and cock.
1. The Birthday

"Happy birthday, Finn!" Everyone yelled in unison. The halls of the Candy Palace were packed with well wishers, cheering for their hero's coming of age. Princess Bubblegum brought out a massive cake, sweeter than anything in the Candy Kingdom. The cake was two tiers high with more progressively extravogent layers of candy. At the base was a simple sponge, then a layer of lemon curd. The next tier was two generous layers of chocolate fudge with strawberry cream inside. It was all coated in a brilliant white sugar paste. Sprinkled on both tiers was the most precious of all candies - bubblegum.

Peppermint butler walked up to Finn and handed him a large knife. "Cut the cake but be warned," he proclaimed "if you touch the plate, the closest woman, you must kiss." And with a quiet ting, Finn cut through the cake and touched the plate. Sitting next to him, one on each seat were Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen. The hall was abuzz. Who would Finn kiss? Finn paused for a while to think. The hall held its breath in anticipation. Finn turned to Marceline and pecked her on the cheek. The crowd errupted in applause and miraculously, the lifeless Vampire's cheeks turned bright red. Marceline placed her hand on Finn's thigh and slowly rubbed it under the table.

Marceline held Finn's hand and abruptly dragged him from the scene. The crowd cheered and whistled. Jake clapped and cheered "He's all grown up now!" Everyone was thrilled to see their hero grow up. Bubblegum lowered her head and clutched her bare shoulder with her other hand. Softly, she sighed to herself.

Marceline dragged Finn into a hallway and pushed him into a wall. She embraced his lips in a tight kiss. She lifted her leg and rested her knee on his hip. She squirmed on him, her breasts flattened against his chest. She tied up her tongue with his and kissed him. She bucked her hips against his and raised her leg up and down as she humped his crotch, trying to get as much pressure as possible from the friction of her jeans and the bulge in his pants. Without breaking her kiss, Marceline pulled off Finn's hat in one movement and threaded her fingers through his hair.

Finally, the Vampire Queen withdrew from Finn and unbuttoned the top and middle buttons of her shirt. She squeezed her breasts together and pulled down her bra. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and wet them before withdrawing them and rubbing her nipples. "Well Finn," she said seductively "would you like to touch them?"

Bubblegum watched in horror as her hero rubbed and sucked the vampire's marvellous breasts. Rage bubbled more vigorously inside her when Marceline rolled down her Jeans and kicked them off. With one hand, Marceline rubbed between her legs, with the other, she pulled down Finn's trousers and rubbed his bulge. She whispered something to Finn before taking off and promptly returning with a chair. Finn sat down and the Vampire on his lap with her legs apart. She humped him back and forward. Her panties became stuck to her pussy. Marceline let out an ear-piercing scream of pleasure and bit her lip.

Marceline jumped off Finn and whispered into his ear "If you want to try the full thing one day, you know where to find me." She kissed his cheek. She removed her bra and gave it to Finn "Call it an extra birthday present." Becoming invisible, she flew away, leaving behind her jeans. Her juices dripped down her leg as she flew back to her cave.

Finn scrambled to put his clothes back on. He looked around the corridor until he found a slightly open door. "Aha!" he exclaimed "the toilet. Excellent. Marcy didn't finish me off properly." He rushed inside, locked the door and sat on the toilet, pants down and legs apart. He took hold of his firm dick and rubbed the head, stroking up and down vigorously. SPURT! White fluid errupted from Finn's tip. "Aww nuts." In his excitement, Finn sprayed cum all over his shorts and on the bathroom floor. Desparately, Finn ripped some toilet paper and dabbed at his shorts then cleaned up on the floor and flushed it. "Can't let peebs know I cummed on her floor."

Finn casually walked out and stuffed the bra into his bag. He returned to the main hall and sat down next to the Princess and his friend Jake. And they resumed the celebrations. "Had a nice time, Finn?" Bubblegum asked Finn.

"It was okay," Finn replied honestly "but I'm not sure I'd do that with her again."

Bubblegum's pocket buzzed. She excused herself and moved to a quiet area. She opened her mobile phone and seeing Marceline was the caller, she answered "Hey sexy, how is it going?"  
-"Bonnie, I'm totally in with Finn. We made out, then dry humped, he touched my boobs and I gave him my bra after I climaxed."  
-"Humph."  
-"What's the matter, Bonnie? Jealous? Jealous that I have Finn? Jealous that Finn has me?"

Bubblegum cut off abruptly. "Well," she said to herself "I'll just have to win Finn over."


	2. The Art of Sex

"It must be in here somewhere!" Bubblegum tore through her library, tossing books behind her in a manner of which she would normally never dream. "I must find this!"

After much fruitless searching, she found her goal 'The Art of Sex by J T Doggzone'. "Eureka!" She exclaimed. She opened to the table of contents. "Hmmm... chapter 1: seduction sub chapter 2: seducing a man... just what I need." She flicked through the illustrations. "Big boobs... big boobs... big boobs... why do they all have big boobs?"

Princess Bubblegum dropped the book to the floor and returned to her room disheartened. She removed all her clothes aside from her bra and panties and posed in the mirror. Hand on hips, pushing up her breasts, bare breasts, anything she could think of. "Oh," she sighed "it is no use. I'm just not sexy... I know! I'll use science!"

Bubblegum locked herself in her lab and for a whole day did not emerge, for she was perfecting an invention to make her oh so desirable. With a copy of The Art of Sex on her table, a notepad and a full-sized mirror, she examined herself. Once more, she removed all her clothes, except for her panties and bra. She also wore a lab coat - safety first.

"I need more biomass for the perfect curves." She poured a pink goo into a small dish.

"Some goblin milk to grow the breasts." She withdrew 5 microlitres from a bottle with her pipette and squirted it into the dish.

Disposing of her pipette cap and fitting a new one, she rubbed her device over her clitoris. "Ah! Ah! Agh! Oh my ... GLOB!" With her pipette, she drew a small amount of her vaginal juice and placed it in the mixture.

With her pipette, she drew up some of the mixture and returned it to the mixture. She did this repeatedly to mix it thoroughly. She then injected the mixture into her arm.

Bubblegum left and departed to her bed chamber. Naked, she searched for pyjamas before she went to bed. "Oooo..." she was distracted "wow... um..." she continued walking to her closet "oooo. mmmmm"

"Fuck it!" The candy princess threw herself onto her bed. Opening a drawer in her bedside table, she pulled out a large striped dildo. After covering herself with her bed sheets, she began to stroke her bare breasts. She rubbed her clitoris folds. "Mmmmm. Time to taste this."

She perched her lips over the candy tip and licked greedily. At the same time, she plunged three fingers into herself and curled them up. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by the large fake cock which was now firmly in her throat. The princess gagged and fingered herself harder. She shook in her bed and quivered. She spat out the large candy cane in her mouth and placed it between her legs. She licked her fingers "Wow, that's delightful. The serum must be working!"

With a massive dildo still inside her, the Princess fell into a deep, wet sleep.

When she woke, she fumbled under her sheets and grabbed her dildo. She plunged it in and out of herself and turned it. "Ah!" She moaned. In an instant, she threw off her sheets and sat up on her bed. She spread her legs and rapidly penetrated herself with her dildo. "Oh my glob!" Her breathing quickened and she began to sweat. "FUCK!" Without warning, a jet of pink-tinted clear liquid squirted from her and formed a wet trail on the floor. "That's new." She continued to rub her clitoris as she pulled her dildo in and out.

When she was satisfied, she stood up and examined herself in the mirror. Cum dripped down her thigh in large amounts. Her thighs were thicker than before and she had developed some rather lovely curves and remarkable breasts.

"I'm coming Finn. Oh, I'm cumming alright!"


	3. The Date

Finn walked to the grand gates of the Candy Castle. Peppermint Butler bowed "Bubblegum awaits".

"Take me to her," Finn replied and followed behind the candy man. Peppermint Butler seated him at a table and disappeared into the kitchen. He reappeared with two plates of pasta, which he placed on the ornate, pink table. "Were is peebles?"

"She will be here in just a moment," the butler said as he placed a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.

Bubblegum strutted to the table, clad in only a mostly open lab coat and lingerie - lace panties, bra and stockings. "Hey, Finnie."

Finn stood up and pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she exclaimed "you have grown so much."

They dined on their meals. Bubblegum made a big deal of her slurping and sucking, giggling each time. At one time, she put her fork far down her throat and gagged.

"What's the occasion?" Finn asked.

Bubblegum fidgeted with her fork and rubbed her neck. She stuttered "I just wanted to say that it's been an honour to watch you grow up so much. You're not that goofy kid with a massive crush on me anymore. You seem to be in with Marceline now. I should be happy for you but I just can't! Finn, I love you and I want to be with you."

Finn extended his arm and gently took her hand and kissed it. "Oh Bubblegum, I have loved you for oh so long. There is no way that love will ever fade. I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Bubblegum closed her eyes. When they finished, Finn asked "So does that mean we're a couple now?"

Bubblegum blushed "What about Marceline?"

Finn brushed it off, "Oh please, that was just a bit of fun."

Bubblegum leapt from her chair and sat on Finn's lap. She faced him and spread her legs over his lap, with her crotch aligning with his. "Let's have some fun of our own!" She bucked her hips on her hero's bulge and ground back and forth - massaging her folds. She bit her lip to contain the pleasure. She slipped off her coat and whispered to Finn "Take me to my room."

* * *

The princess ran her finger along her thigh "Take me." She purred.

After coming to his senses, Finn flipped the princess on her back and lifted her legs. Gently, he rolled down her panties and pulled them off her feet. After fiddling with her bra strap, he was able to loosen it and he flung it behind him.

"Taste me, hero. I taste like bubblegum."

Finn planted his face between her open legs and began to greedily lick his prize.

"Ooooh!" She squeaked. "Do I taste good?"

"Mmmmyeah" Finn mumbled into her pussy.

Bubblegum pushed Finn's head out of her legs and said "Now, I want you inside me!"

Finn gently aligned his throbbing cock with her moist entrance. "Ready?"

Bubblegum said nothing but spread her pussy lips with her fingers.

Finn thrust into the bubblegum princess. In an out, he plunged into her. He let off a moan "Babe, I've always wanted to do this to you."

Bubblegum squeaked and squealed. She wrapped her legs tightly around her hero and rubbed her clitoris, right above his cock.

Finn pushed on harder and faster. The lust in his princess' eyes grew deeper and deeper, making him push harder and deeper.

Bubblegum shook and squirmed. She took in many shallow breaths. She screamed "I'm... I'm... cumming! Aaaahhh!"

Finn slowed down "Do you want me to stop?"

Bubblegum desperately begged "Don't, hero. Keep going. Fill me up!"

Finn picked up the pace until he too began to shake. SQUIRT... SQUIRT... After spraying in her pussy, he pulled out. His white seed spilled out and down her legs. Finn collapsed on Bubblegum's bed and moaned. "That was the best."

Bubblegum once more lay on her side and trailed her finger along his limp dick. "Better than Marcy?"

Finn exhaled "You bet."

After a long silence, Finn finally caught his breath. "Princess?"

"Yes Finn?"

Finn blushed "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes Finn. You can sleep with me every night."


End file.
